I Don't
by Rakuen Tachibana
Summary: When Naruto asked Neji to marry him he never expected this. Rated M for a reason, no haters or trolls.
1. The Question

**Rakuen: Please enjoy, and positive reviews are always appreciated. I love to hear how my fans enjoyed my work. So make me smile! Also: I do not own Naruto (wish I did). I do not make any money from this story (really wish I did). This story is rated M, a rating that states "for mature people only". Yeah, there will be sex scenes, cuss words, and overall fun things that the kiddies can't wait to grow up and do. Don't go whining because you got offended and didn't read the warning. Read the aforementioned warning, and do the necessary things. (Ex: If you are easily offended, are a homophobe, are a sexist, or just plain trolling—go away. If you are cool with it all—stay, read, and enjoy!)**

Neji tapped his fingers irritably against the counter. He had been waiting for Naruto for an hour now, and his patience was wearing thin. It hadn't been the best of mornings for the brunette man. He had awoken with optimism that the Uchiha clan would be ready to sign the papers today, and he could get his uncle off his case. He had waited in the board room for them, only to be informed by his secretary, TenTen that they had canceled. He had broken a pencil, snapped at his uncle, and holed himself in his office after that announcement.

He decided to take an early day and visit his old friend, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi had given up the business to Sasuke. And it was days like this that Neji had wished his friend were the CEO of Sharingan Corp instead of his immature brother. He had stopped for coffee and the caffeine had done wonders for his sanity. Perhaps he could talk the eldest Uchiha into persuading his father, Fugaku, to sign the papers within the month since Sasuke was incompetent. If not, he could just have a pleasing conversation with an old college chum. He blinked at the unlocked door, and keeping his guard up, let himself inside. After making sure there were no ax murderers hiding out in the Uchiha's condo, he made his way towards the only room he had yet to inspect. He didn't hear the sounds until he opened the door and the sight that greeted him made him drop his coffee.

"Fuck! Yes, right therrrreeeee….don't stop!" came a female's moaning.

"Hn, you're such a dirty slut. Yes. You like it like that…" he panted, slamming into the woman beneath him.

Neji quickly shut the door and sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. He just shook his head, trying to dispel the images and trying to quiet the curiosity in his head. He knew the Uchiha had met someone, but he hadn't heard much about her. Hopefully he hadn't walked in on a cheating scenario. The Hyuuga heir was not sure he could handle that one on top of everything else today. He was broken from his mental scarring and reverie by the door opening and his friend walking out in nothing but black pants and a satisfied smirk.

"Hn. You know you could have called ahead of time." He said to his friend by way of apology.

"I tried, I guess you couldn't hear me over her." He said awkwardly.

"Her name is Rakuen, and she's my fiancé." He explained while looking back at the bedroom.

Neji smirked and patted the Uchiha on the shoulder.

"Congratulations. I'd heard you were seeing someone, but for it to get this far with you is quite an accomplishment." He said.

"I never would have given marriage much thought. I don't like men, and most women irritate me. She's my soul mate." He murmured, walking to the fridge.

Neji blinked at the Uchiha as if he had grown horns and started doing the Macarena. To hear him speak so sentimentally was a sure sign of the apocalypse. He shook his head and stood from the table.

"I have to get going. We can talk another time." He said.

"Hn. Another time." He parroted, walking into the bedroom.

Neji locked the bottom lock and shut the door behind him. So far his day hadn't gone according to plan. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. There was still lunch with his beloved, and that was always perfect. He decided to get there early and possibly surprise his blonde knucklehead. On his way to the shop he purchased a rose from a street vendor and ignored the blonde woman's flirting. And now he sat at their usual table, tapping his fingers and sipping some fresh coffee. He heard the bell chime and looked up from the Formica counter into blue eyes. The blonde bounded over to him and scratched the back of his head. Neji smirked to himself, and tried to remain cool.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up with something Sasuke was showing to me." He grinned.

"What was he showing you, Na-ru-to?" he asked coyly, seething with jealousy inside.

Neji and Sasuke never got along. Sasuke had feelings for Naruto. And while Neji trusted Naruto's judgment with his very life, he didn't trust Sasuke at all. The fact that he was an Uchiha and the CEO of a future allied corporation forced the Hyuuga man to be civil towards him. Inside he was dying to see Itachi change his mind, take Fugaku's place in the corporation right out from under the younger Uchiha, and gloat at the disappointment on Sasuke's face. However, it would seem Itachi had made his choices. The man had said Rakuen was his fiancé's name, and the only Rakuen that Neji knew of in the higher circle of things was Tachibana Rakuen. The sound of tapping fingers brought him back to the present.

"And you say I'm bad!" Naruto said, pointing his finger at Neji.

"Hm, what did he show you?" the Hyuuga repeated, sipping his coffee.

Naruto shot him a glare, clearly displeased with being ignored in such a way. There was a chill on Neji's spine, and he knew he would regret this later.

"He wanted me to see his new tuxedo and get my approval." Naruto piped in, taking a pause to steal some of Neji's coffee.

"Hm, it's for Itachi's wedding, right?"

The blonde nodded in agreement. He gave a bright grin and leaned across the table to give Neji a kiss. The Hyuuga smirked as their lips met and played along for a few moments before gently pushing his boyfriend away. The Hyuuga wasn't one for PDA, but he made certain exceptions to his rules when it came to the Uzumaki heir. Sipping his coffee when it was returned to him, he waited for Naruto to speak again.

"Yeah," he confirmed with his voice, "apparently nee-chan wasn't well received by Fugaku when Itachi told him about it. I can believe that much, but what Sasuke said next is impossible! Itachi sat down in that bastardly way Uchiha's have about them, told his father that Sasuke could take over, and stood up and punched Fugaku in the face!"

Neji almost spit out his coffee. Today was going to be one of those days. There was no true way to escape it. He merely nodded numbly as he listened to Naruto ramble on about how Sasuke always whined about his job and some other nonsense that was completely and totally the type of thing that Naruto Uzumaki felt the need to tell his boyfriend in the middle of a café. When the boy had mellowed out, the brunette offered a small smirk and a shake of his head. He almost jolted out of his wits when a tan hand graced his own pale one. A smile crossed his features as he relaxed into his beloved's touch.

"I love you, Neji." Naruto said plainly, taking the Hyuuga's hand into his own.

"And I love you, Naru." He assured, finishing off his coffee.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Hm, and what's that?"

Neji had a bad feeling about this. He didn't like the way the blonde seemed to fidget and look down at his hands. Was he going to break up with him? Is that what this was all about? Inwardly the Hyuuga fumed at the thought of Naruto leaving him for that cockatoo haired Uchiha.

"Well, you see…" Naruto began, sucking in a deep breath and looking into Neji's lilac eyes.

The blonde pushed away from the table and got down on one knee. There were eyes on him and a few of the staff gasped. Naruto only had eyes for Neji as he pulled a box out of his pocket. There was a fierce determination in his aura as he straightened his back and cleared his throat.

"Neji Hyuuga, I love you more than the air I breathe. I'm not that great with words and I don't have much money. But I…Will you marry me?" he said, looking up into Neji's face.

The Hyuuga was in shock as he said, "No."


	2. The Answer

**Rakuen: I was so pleased with my reviews that I had to stop my papers and give an update as soon as I could! Thank you to my reviewers! The answers will become clear in this chapter. Please enjoy and leave a positive review! Again: I do not own Naruto (wish I did). I do not make any money from this story (really wish I did). This story is rated M, a rating that states "for mature people only". Yeah, there will be sex scenes, cuss words, and overall fun things that the kiddies can't wait to grow up and do. Don't go whining because you got offended and didn't read the warning. Read the aforementioned warning, and do the necessary things. (Ex: If you are easily offended, are a homophobe, are a sexist, or just plain trolling—go away. If you are cool with it all—stay, read, and enjoy!)**

Naruto was sure he had misheard his boyfriend. There had to be some logical mishap with his hearing today because the man he loved could not have said no to the proposal of spending their lives together. The blonde's smile faltered for a moment, but he didn't give it much thought as his heart hit the floor. The look on Neji's face made it crystal that he had in fact said "no" and would keep to that decision. There was silence in the café, save for a few whispers of disapproval at the Hyuuga's reaction and sympathy for the Uzumaki boy. He felt a familiar stinging at the corners of his eyes and inwardly cursed himself. When his parents had died in a mugging gone badly he had sworn to never cry again. It had been easy after the grief had passed through him and even easier when he began living with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Those two were too disturbing to cause sadness. But this was a different situation entirely. Neji had been Naruto's first love. The Hyuuga was the first person to make him feel secure in giving his heart away and trusting someone other than himself.

The blonde got up from his knee and quickly pocketed the ring. It was better to confront Neji at equal level and without a lonely rock in his hand. Azure met lilac as the two men stared one another down in the now bustling café. The lunch rush had hit soon after the unexpected answer was given, and no one was paying any mind to them. Naruto preferred it that way. It made the situation a little less awkward. Taking his seat across from Neji, he slowly traced his fingers against the petals of the forgotten rose. It was a white rose, symbolizing eternal and true love. That was not the only reason that Neji had chosen a white rose, and Naruto remembered why very well. When he and Neji had first begun dating the Hyuuga had confessed that his favorite color was white. Naruto had mocked him mercilessly, insisting that white didn't count as a color and what was so great about white anyway. In the end, the Hyuuga had brought a white rose to each of their dates as a reminder of just why he loved white. The Uzumaki snorted in his mind at the sentiment. The flower was nothing more than a pollen infested weed full of lies and memories of what he had thought to be love.

Neji kept his cool. If he remained silent this would all blow over soon. Surely Naruto understood that marriage was not in Neji's plans. At least it wasn't in his plans for the time being. He had a career to manage and that left absolutely no time to plan a wedding, let alone fund such an endeavor. However, the minute that Naruto looked at him he knew he was in for a fight. The Uzumaki had a stubborn streak that made his own look mild and tame in comparison. Sighing as Naruto glared and traced the white flower on the table between them, he made to touch the boy's hand. When the tan appendage was drawn away with the recoil similar to being approached by a snake, the Hyuuga bit his lip to keep from losing his cool. Naruto's hand returned to the flower to pluck the petals one by one.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"What?" Neji returned in confusion.

"Why did you play me for so long?" Naruto asked scathingly.

"I never played you, Naruto," he said calmly, "I simply don't want to get married."

"Don't want to get married or don't want to get married to me?"

There was a sigh that seemed to encompass the room, and yet remained unheard by nearly everyone. Neji looked at his hands and mentally swore over and over until he felt compelled to speak up again. He looked at Naruto and steeled himself. This conversation would take all of his self-control. As he glanced at his love all he wanted to do was to hold him and comfort him. He could do neither of those things until this was smoothed over.

"Look," Naruto piped in, "you don't have to break it off easily. I just think that after a couple years together I deserve an explanation."

"Naruto," Neji whispered, "I'm not breaking up with you. But I refuse to get married."

The flower fell from Naruto's fingers as the last petal got plucked. He ran a hand through his ever messy blonde mop of hair and grimaced to the pompous brunette across from him. He briefly thought of who he could ask to take him in. If Neji wasn't ready to break up with him that was his problem. But Naruto wouldn't be the one to stay with the Hyuuga until he decided to get married to some lined up heiress. He wouldn't be tossed out like yesterday's trash. The Uzumaki stared blankly at Neji.

"If you won't explain it to me," he began coldly, "you can explain it to my sister when she comes for my things."

"Naruto," Neji breathed, reaching out to his lover.

The tanned man stood and stormed from the café. He wouldn't cry in front of these people. And he wouldn't give Neji one more moment of his time. The walk from the coffeehouse was pleasant enough until storm clouds emptied their contents onto the citizens below in torrents. He pretended that he was happy that Neji had not followed him and begged him back. But inside his heart was being slowly ripped in half with fish hooks. His eyes burned with tears that would not hold back anymore. Ignoring the glances he got from the passersby and the neighbors he knocked on the door to his sister's apartment. She was not his biological sister. In fact they had only met by chance at one of the Tachibana fundraisers that his parents had taken him to. It had been the last time he had been with his parents. Rakuen had been the one piece in his life during the funerals, the arguments of where he would end up, and the transition into a new school. There were few people he held in the same light as the Tachibana heiress. Even Sasuke took a bit of a backseat, and Neji had been close to becoming just as important to him as his nee-chan.

At the thought of the Hyuuga he jammed his finger into the call button. The rain that had been a pleasant mask for his pain was now a stinging sensation that rivaled the agony in his chest. He took a few deep breaths as he waited for an answer. There was some feedback as his sister came on the intercom. He held his breath a second before blowing it at his bangs.

"Yeah, Ra-chan," he murmured, "it's Naruto."

He heard the buzz as she let him into the building. The blonde couldn't remember the trip up the stairs although he had tripped a couple times. He barely remembered the look on her face when she opened the door. But he did feel her arms around him, hear her voice in his ears soothing him, and see that she had company. As she led him to the couch Naruto noticed that her company was not her fiancé, but Sasori. Naruto had met the redhead a handful of times, and while he thought him slightly sadistic in his mannerisms he knew the man was a real soft hearted person. Rakuen got along with Sasori better than most people did. In fact, the maroon haired heir had been the first of Itachi's friends to truly raise a toast to the news of their engagement. Deidara and Naruto were two peas in a pod, more alike than anyone had ever thought they would be. As she sat down with her brother Rakuen felt a slight rage racing in her veins. Whoever harmed him would get the shit kicked out of them.

Naruto wiped the small bit of rain from his face and offered a weak smile to Sasori. The man seemed to sympathize with Naruto as he handed him a towel. Taking his seat on the couch again, he turned to Rakuen and gave her a silent look. She shook her head and shared a knowing smirk with him. He nodded and ruffled Naruto's hair before going into the kitchen. It was then that the smell of pasta filled the Uzumaki's nose. He might not have felt hungry, but he was salivating like Pavlov's dogs. He smiled at his sister and took note of her appearance. They hadn't seen one another in a week, and he noticed that she had cut her hair to shoulder length keeping her bangs to the sides of her face. Her blue eyes were still sharp and haunting while her lips remained a pale pink. Naruto dabbed himself with the towel before handing it to Rakuen who took it into her pale hands and tossed it into a nearby basket.

Finding his voice, he said, "Nee-chan, where's Itachi?"

"He had to go into the office to handle some deal that is in danger of falling through." She said with soft eyes.

"Ah," he said softly, "what is Sasori doing here? Do you remember what happened the last time Itachi found one of his friends alone with you?"

"Naruto-kun," she laughed, "this is Sasori. If anyone knows what Itachi is capable of, it's him. And sexy as I am, Sasori can't get it up for my type. Neji is the one who should be worried about you given Sasori's taste in blondes with blue eyes."

Naruto knew that she was taunting and in good humor he chuckled. However, his heart stung with the memory of Neji's possessiveness and love. It was way too soon to play it cool. That was one of the main reasons he had come to his sister's home. Another good reason was that Neji feared Rakuen more than death, and wouldn't come to beg for him while he was down and ready to come back at a moment's notice. Rakuen paused in her laughter and pulled her brother to her chest. She could feel the pain radiating from him and would do anything to make it better.

Keeping her tone placid, Rakuen asked, "So, Naruto-kun, what happened?"

**Rakuen: I'll update soon enough everyone. I have papers to get done this week, and a sleepover at my girlfriend's place this weekend. Bear with me. Bless you for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this! **


	3. Brewing

**Rakuen: Please enjoy, and positive reviews are always appreciated. I love to hear how my fans enjoyed my work. So make me smile! Also: I do not own Naruto (wish I did). I do not make any money from this story (really wish I did). This story is rated M, a rating that states "for mature people only". Yeah, there will be sex scenes, cuss words, and overall fun things that the kiddies can't wait to grow up and do. Don't go whining because you got offended and didn't read the warning. Read the aforementioned warning, and do the necessary things. (Ex: If you are easily offended, are a homophobe, a sexist or just plain trolling—go away. If you are cool with it all—stay, read, and enjoy!)**

**Important Note: Two of my poems made it into the college literary magazine. I'm very proud of this; although I wish it were my fiction that had gotten in. In any case, here is the update I promised! I tried to give you a little more length wise and tried to give some more background on them all and give different viewpoints. I will say that this update came late, and the next will probably be a week away. I have a lot of engagements to attend to as well as my final exams. But for now: Enjoy!**

Naruto froze at the question. While he might love his sister and understand that she wanted nothing but to protect him, there was a part of him screaming not to divulge Neji's name. He shook his head from side to side in the hopes that she would drop the matter for now. His hopes were dashed when she pressed onward with her questioning. However, before he could be lulled into answering her Sasori came in the room and informed them that dinner was ready. Rakuen nodded before standing and glancing to Naruto as she walked into the kitchen to help her friend set the table. The blonde knew that he would have to explain it all later. But for now he was happy to just lean against the couch and attempt to push Neji from his mind. He was failing, but he was trying.

In the dining room of her condo Rakuen was approached by Sasori. She knew before the redhead could open his mouth that he expected to know what was going on. It was one of the Akasuna's hidden traits that Rakuen _loved_ to indulge and deprive on occasion. If Deidara ever found out that Sasori was just as eager to hear the details of a juicy story as he was the redhead would never live it down. And so it was a friendly event that once a week the feared Sasori Akasuna and his only female friend would gather and share the dirty laundry of other social elites. It was what kept them sane in such a dry and dull world of _manners_ and _silence_. Chiyo Akasuna would _not_ understand if her grandson shamed her in front of potential clients. The elder was a wise and gentle woman behind closed doors, but she held an iron fist outside in keeping her image and the image of the clan respectable. It had created a very silent, menacing redhead on the outside with a slight sadistic desire for other's problems inside. If he could not express his own suffering he could at least gloat in the misery of the misfortunate.

The same could be said of Rakuen's father, a stern and kept together man of business and practicality. He lived for the success of business relations and pure legacy of his company and clan name. He was not dull or hard to handle, but merry and cunning. But things had changed for the Tachibana clan after the death of Rakuen's mother. Feiyan Tachibana had become a shell of himself. Where he would smile and remain jovial, he was now straight faced and depressed. His habit of one drink at most per social function had become anywhere from five to fifteen. Thus, Rakuen had to manage all the social gatherings for the clan as well as the clients. It had taken its toll on the raven beauty. Of course how would it not? A father who couldn't get through the day without a drink, getting out of bed, or crying when he assumed no one was casting glances would bring anyone down.

There was a crisp sound as the table cloth was tugged free of wrinkles and the plates were set down for three. Sasori kept his expectant look trained on his friend as he placed a fork and knife to the left and right side of the plates. The time for talking passed abruptly when Naruto stepped into the room with a small grimace in place. Rakuen pulled the chair out for him and pushed him in once he was settled. Taking her own seat and shooting a warning glance to Sasori, she smiled and started to aid in dishing out their dinner.

Across town sat Neji Hyuuga in Itachi's office having a drink. On any other occasion the Hyuuga would turn up his nose at alcohol. The substance had overtaken his mother until it finally held her in a vice that ferried her to the underworld. Shortly after that his father had shoved the family blade through his abdomen in desperate grief and eagerness to relieve the living black hole that had become his existence. Neji had been five during the tragedies, or occurrences as the Hyuuga clan referred to them, and witnessed his father's suicide. Ever since that moment he had vowed never to give into alcohol or love. It had served him well enough in moving up through the red tape and blue blood of his clan. That was before Naruto. Now he broke his second rule of living and took a good sip of the brandy in his glass. The elder Uchiha watched him the entire time with the usual stoic expression. Neji knew it was only a matter of time before he spoke his mind and made him feel like a dunce.

It had always been that way between he and the Hyuuga. Neji was the boy ever eager for his uncle to treat him like a member of the family rather than a shameful prodigy birthed by scandalous relatives that were never spoken of. Itachi was always the prodigy at the head of the class putting Neji into second place in the grade book with little concern or attention paid to the brunette. The raven haired Uchiha heir was involved in his own world, his small way of blocking out the expectations of his father and the eager idolism his brother devoted to him. It wasn't until junior year of high school that the two actually became friends. Shaking his head and slamming the glass on the counter the Hyuuga looked the Uchiha dead in the eyes.

"Just say it already!" he snapped, a wild blaze filling his lilac eyes.

There was a bit of silence in the room. The brandy in Neji's glass threatened to stain the mahogany desk filled with neatly organized and completed paperwork on its surface. A tick in the corner reminded them that time was ever presently ticking away as they sat there, but Itachi remained soundless as he graced Neji with a death glare. Had anyone else, Rakuen aside, done what Neji just did the Uchiha would have tossed them out the window. However, it had been the Hyuuga prodigy so Itachi felt slightly forgiving. He would wait for the right moment to speak his piece. Moments were everything in the wording one chose and the tone one conveyed. They could make or break not only business deals, but friendships as well. Things were already tricky enough for the Uchiha heir as it was Naruto who had been hurt, and he knew what implications that held with his partner, Rakuen.

"I know," he began calmly and smoothly, "that you're distraught. However, you made your decision so I do not see why you are whining about this when you are collected on any other issue."

Neji blinked at the Uchiha. It never ceased to amaze him just how the man could keep himself so placidly blank in the most serious times of crisis in one's life. Placing his hands to grip the arms of his chair, Neji leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. There were times he wanted to understand his friends and times he was rather afraid to venture into that territory. The area was grey at best at this point and time. Without moving his position, the Hyuuga spoke up in his defense.

"It's not like I didn't _try_ to explain things to him," Neji murmured, "I want a life with him, but there are bigger things at stake. He ran off before I could stop him."

Running his hands through his hair and slumping forward to stare at his expensive shoes, Neji Hyuuga couldn't make himself draw back up to glance at his friend. He didn't want to see an expression although he knew the Uchiha had remained stoic. He didn't want any of this anymore. The only reason he had come to his friend was to grease the way to getting his lover back without being mauled by the infamous dragon known as Naruto's sister. There was a small thud as Itachi placed his own drink on the coaster before him. It wasn't alcoholic, but simply green tea. He, too, held a dislike for the alcoholic beverages. The dislike had grown stronger when he found out about Feiyan's misdirection. Sitting forward and interlocking his hands together as a perch for his chin, the Uchiha smirked.

"I'm not a fool," he informed his friend, "But you know that by now. The way I see it there is only one option to smoothing this over."

Neji raised an eyebrow in suspense.

"You have to give him time." Itachi said simply.

The Hyuuga was furious. He shot up from his chair and slammed his hands onto the desk in outrage. All this time sitting here and waiting for words of wisdom, and _this_ is what he got? This would not sit or be left to rest. He intended to get Naruto back at any cost, but this was ridiculous. His mouth twitched in fiery tension as he looked up to lock eyes with his former rival and current friend. The stoic expression fueled his overly repressed temper a bit more. Itachi remained watching his friend with a blank look until he saw the heat fading from his friend's aura. 

"Now that you've calmed down," he continued, "I'll repeat myself. Give Naruto some time; let's say until the annual clan gala."

It was then that it dawned on Neji that Itachi was going to give him another shot at getting his boyfriend back. He could have hugged the Uchiha for joy he felt, but knew not to incur the man's wrath. The Uchiha would keep himself and Rakuen occupied all night in keeping the clan's image healthy and strong while Neji got a chance to pull Naruto to the side and explain things. Until then, he would prepare himself for the likely storm that was coming his way.


	4. Clan Gala

**Rakuen: My apologies for the delay. Finals, holiday stress, and my latest sorrow—no RP partners have left me with writer's block. I am always looking for a new RP partner if anyone is interested—message me in my inbox? Without further delay, here is a nice update for the fans who have kept me going with the reviews at least. Thanks, you rock. **

Rakuen had tried to be understanding as long as she could. She had given Naruto a week to mope on her couch with cup ramen, chocolate bars, and the cliché tissues and girls with issues movies. But this was the last straw. Her brother hadn't touched a bar of soap in seven days nor had he gone out into the sunlight. And while pallor was wonderful on her, it cast a corpse image on the blonde Uzumaki boy. When she came home with the week's groceries to what she thought was the smell of death and the sight of her "dead" brother on the couch she had almost had a coronary attack. It was for those reasons that Naruto, after taking a long shower and eating a decent meal, was going out into the sunshine with Rakuen's fiancé to run a few errands.

"I don't get why she's making me leave the house," Naruto grumbled, "The couch was comfortable and I was just about to see if Aki took Suno back!"

Itachi raised an elegant onyx eyebrow. He wondered just who Aki and Suno were, but decided against questioning it. This proved to be a wise decision because the blonde wasn't done with his ranting.

"I mean I wouldn't take that son of a bitch back after all of that!" he exclaimed, scaring a few kids as he passed.

"Why is that?" Itachi decided to ask.

"You haven't seen this one?"

"If it's one of Rakuen's yaoi obsessions," he smirked and Naruto held up a hand to stop him.

"I heard you both last night, I know, I know!"

This day was going to be a day from immortal hell. Naruto winced as they rounded the corner and his eyes caught a full view of the sun. It burned like battery acid in a paper cut. Was this how his sister felt at the beach all the time? He would never steal her umbrella ever again. It wasn't until he raised his hand to shield his eyes that he noticed how pale his skin had become. Who was he? He wasn't Naruto Uzumaki anymore. This was not his skin, this was not his mind. He was a crybaby and a couch potato. No more he mentally vowed with his fist in the air. Itachi was staring at him, he knew, but he didn't care about that right now.

"You hear that Hyuuga?" he called up to the sky, "I'm going to fight you on this!"

"So you're back," Itachi mused, continuing his walk.

'_What does my sister see in you?'_ Naruto thought, glaring at his future brother-in-law's back.

"Believe it," he said, fist pumped in the air again, "Neji won't know what hit him."

Itachi smirked to himself. Things were going according to plan. Now all he had to do was make sure that Naruto attended the clan gala. The showy event wasn't the blonde's style, and everyone knew that. Rakuen had even been at a loss as to how to convince or bribe her brother into making an appearance. She had been suspicious as to why he wanted to attend in the first place, but Itachi had assured her it would help him mend from the rejection. It wasn't a lie. He would mend, but not in the way Itachi's wife thought he would. The gala was an evening of the highest clans in the business world coming together in an almost modern day ball setting to show off their wealth and raise money for charities at the same time. It was the biggest photo op and paparazzi orgy for the hierarchy clans such as the Uchiha and the Tachibana. The Hyuuga clan never missed it.

"Hm," Itachi said, leading the way into a dress shop of high end.

"What are we doing here?"

Itachi raised a brow.

"Your sister's errands," he reminded.

Naruto couldn't say another word before Itachi was ushering the blonde forward to the two shop keepers waiting to measure his suit size. He shot a glare as the Uchiha stood there with that infernal smirk on his face. The Uzumaki didn't understand what his sister saw in this jerk. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the real reason he was so angry and upset about being in a shop like this. It wasn't his brother-in-law. He knew that he and Neji would have been in here having suits fitted for their upcoming nuptials. They would if a certain _asshole_ hadn't said no. He sighed. There would be time to handle the Hyuuga later. Right now he was dodging pins and oddly placed hands while glaring at his sister's stupid boyfriend.

When the shop keepers stepped back he was amazed at what he saw. He had expected to see a lifeless and colorless flop of a blonde. In the mirrors stood a sharply dressed Naruto Uzumaki, color returned in his cheeks and posture perfect. He grinned at himself. The suit was pure black and the store employee had even added a tie as they measured. The color added another bit of pride. It was orange. His cheeks tinted another shade when the same employee sent him a wink. All the while Naruto knew Itachi had gotten some sick joy out of this, but this time he didn't care.

With the suit purchased and wrapped, they left the shop and headed toward another high end store. Itachi seemed to be looking at a list as the two entered a shoe retailer. They were hardly in the store before a boisterous young woman bounded over with a bright smile and a blonde ponytail to greet them. Naruto got the feeling she'd be all over Itachi as they shopped and felt nauseous as he saw her eyelashes begin to flutter. Yep, she would be all over the Uchiha.

"What can I get for you today, Uchiha-san?" she asked.

"Deidara," Itachi cut out evenly with a glare.

"Oh you're no fun!"

"Wait," Naruto blinked, "You're a guy?"

"Pft, labels are for cans, hm!" Deidara said.

"You two know one another?"

"Naruto, this is Sasori's boyfriend, Deidara," Itachi introduced, "Deidara, this is Rakuen's brother, Naruto."

"Charmed," Deidara replied with a bored stare.

"You're Sasori's boyfriend?!"

"Why does everyone act that surprised, hm?!"

"Sasori doesn't seem like the type to end up with someone so attractive," Naruto admitted, preparing for the onslaught of noise.

Deidara was in shock. A large part of his mind wanted to defend Sasori's wounded honor, but another part knew better than to take offense. The little blonde had paid him a huge compliment. With a grin he gave Naruto a hug and ruffled his unruly hair. The Uzumaki looked to Itachi for help, but noticed that he had wandered away from the situation and was now looking over women's shoes with a thoughtful expression on his face. Deidara followed Naruto's line of vision and snickered as he dropped the little blonde.

"I think red is more your color than blue," Deidara taunted.

"Do you have these in Rakuen's size?" he asked coolly.

The elder blonde made a tsk noise, but nodded and grabbed a step ladder.

"We'll also be taking two pairs of classics in the formal style," he added, "You have those in Naruto's size as well as mine, correct?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, but set about grabbing everything that Itachi had mentioned. Naruto took note that the blonde bombshell had not even measured his feet and still got the shoe size correct. It was eerie that he knew Itachi and Rakuen's shoe sizes. For a moment the blonde wondered if that information had been willingly given or if this oddball had measured their feet when they were unconscious. How did he know Naruto's shoe size for that matter? He shook his head. After that excursion, Naruto didn't think he had much more left in him.

"What's left?"

"The opposite of right," Itachi responded.

'_What does my sister see in you!?' _

"What else do we have to do?" he tried again.

"One more shop," Itachi said, leading him to a florist.

"Welcome!" Ino called out, glancing at Naruto in disbelief.

"Hey, Ino," he waved.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning on the counter.

"Not much," he said, "You still work here?"

"Yeah, but you've moved up. Who's the cutie?"

"My sister's fiancé, Itachi Uchiha," he introduced lamely.

"Oh," Ino deflated slightly.

"Hm," he said.

"So what can I get for you today?"

"These," Itachi said calmly laying two dozen stargazers on the counter.

Ino blushed and rang them up. Naruto waved her goodbye as they left the shop and stared at the flowers. There was silence between them as he headed back to the condo with the Uchiha. The day had been nice in spite of missing out on his favorite yaoi show and its epic conclusion of who got the guy. He looked up and the sun didn't burn quite as harshly as before. In fact his skin was regaining its tan color. He felt even more alive than he had when he woke up that morning. Naruto Uzumaki felt like himself again. He grinned. Neji Hyuuga had better be prepared. He had better be scared.

A sneeze was heard from inside the office of one Neji Hyuuga. Tenten looked up from the report she was typing at her desk for a minute. She swore under her breath that if she had to run out for another box of tissues that she would gut him with her letter opener personally. But when another sniffle didn't leave the room she was satisfied and continued her work. Things at Hyuuga Corp were finally getting better, or as best they could be, considering Neji's soured mood in the last week. He and his uncle had been stepping on one another's toes to the point of a boxing match taking place in the corridors and everyone was on high alert. While amusing to think about, no one wanted to be in the vicinity of or clean up after the carnage that would ensue if that happened.

Neji looked at his computer screen as he typed up his proposal for the business plans that month. He glared at the word 'proposal'. It seemed to pop up more and more as a karmic taunt to remind him of his sheer stupidity and selfishness since a week ago. Not to mention the fact that everywhere he went he saw blonde hair until he wanted to scream and be locked away. He sighed and pulled his hair back for the umpteenth time that day. Composure. That was what Neji Hyuuga needed in his life right now. He needed to relax and look at the big picture again. Once more he remembered his friend's words from a week ago in that office. He had to wait until the clan gala to make his move.

_*Flashback*_

_Itachi leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look to his friend. The Hyuuga seemed to understand things better now, but he wondered if it was truly sinking in like it should. There was only one way to test that. Smirking, the Uchiha sat up and interlaced his fingers in front of his face. Neji watched him with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Should you get impatient and lose sight of the big picture," Itachi warned, "Rakuen will find out. And you will be alone." _

"_You're whipped," he sneered, standing and leaving the room._

_Itachi's smirk burned into his back as well as the fact that he hadn't denied that accusation. _

_*End Flashback*_

Of course Neji understood what his friend had meant by "alone" now. He also understood all too well why he wasn't upset about the "whipped" comment. The Uchiha was a man of few words and he was a genius. Those were two things that the Hyuuga respected very much and that made the men friends. If he lost touch with his control and made a move to bother Naruto in his healing moments, Rakuen would rip him a new asshole and build a theme park and the Uchiha would not stand in her way. But he would also lose Naruto in the process. Settling down wasn't always about losing and being at the complete mercy of someone you loved, it was about being _with _the person you adored and respected the most because you loved them.

It was almost evening when Naruto returned to his sister's condo. Itachi took his time to slip from his shoes into a pair of house slippers while Naruto made fast work of the task. The minute he was finished he made his way to the couch to watch the ending of his yaoi episode. The Uchiha shook his head, but said nothing as he carried the lilies toward the kitchen where he smelled his fiancé's delicious cooking emanating. He smirked as he watched her taste test some of the soup and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave a small smile and turned in his arms.

"You're lucky I didn't stab you," she murmured, giving him a kiss.

"I'm a very lucky man on many levels," he agreed, kissing her in return.

He presented her with the flowers and she smelled them with a softer smile. They were magnificent. Stargazers had been her favorite since she was a child. It had been one of the things she and her mother had shared an interest in. The two dozen he had brought her were slightly violet in color and several had yet to bloom. The bouquet was just perfect down to the last cellular detail. She pulled him to her and gave him a gentle kiss to show her gratitude before putting them in a nearby vase and watering them. Itachi smirked against her lips and checked on the soup. Meanwhile in the living room Naruto was beginning to see just what his sister saw in Itachi.

He flopped back against the couch and resumed his episode. Aki had taken Suno back after everything he had done. The blonde supposed that at least Suno hadn't cheated on him or beaten him. And it was true that Suno had not tried to kill Aki. But hadn't the heartache and the lies been enough to kill Aki? He wanted to laugh at himself. He sounded like a yaoi boy in a fanfic written by some gothic chick obsessed with anime. Shaking his head from side to side as the credits came up, he almost jolted when Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder. The two shared a surprised look. Itachi raised a brow in a silent question and Naruto shook his head one last time as he stood. The smell told him that dinner was ready.

"So did Deidara freak you out?" Rakuen asked with a giggle.

Naruto wanted to tell her "no comment", but he settled for a better answer. She had tried to give him a better day after all and she had given him a place to stay since the whole proposal ordeal had hit the fan. He grinned. Today had been kind of fun by comparison.

"How did he know my shoe size?"

"He's a shoe whiz," she confessed, taking a bite of rice.

Naruto looked at Itachi for a moment to see if it was true. He nodded. Rakuen slammed her fist on the table.

"Do you think I'm a liar, Naruto-kun?"

"N-No," he said, "It's just weird."

"Deidara is an oddball, but that's what makes him perfect for Sasori."

"Pot and kettle," Itachi said, sipping his tea.

Rakuen shot him a glare.

"If that's the case then you're like Deidara, Itachi," Naruto snickered, "and you're about to get it from Sasori."

"That's one we haven't tried," she mused.

Itachi blinked at her and shook his head.

The time flew by and before they all knew it the gala was upon them. Rakuen sighed as she looked at her brother in his tux. He looked handsome. But she wondered why he was going to this event when he had spent so many years avoiding it like the plague. The last time he had attended one of these formal functions his parents had been murdered afterwards. The raven beauty shook her head. If it was what would make him happy and help him get over this Hyuuga mess, then she was more than willing to go along with it. As Naruto left the room to fetch his tie and Itachi walked in, Rakuen shot him a look. The Uchiha smirked, hiding the fact that he knew he would be punished later for the slight fib he had told his beloved. If the end result was the blonde's happiness, then he knew she would forgive him.

"This had better not be what I think it is," she hissed as tied her hair up, missing a strand.

Itachi turned her and yanked her by her waist until her back met his front. He then took her hair in his hands and began to twist and tie it the way she desired. She smiled once it was secured, contented for the moment. In the next minute she turned and glared, standing to face him rather than her mirror. He would have gulped had he not been an Uchiha and a man used to his lady's temper. Her blue eyes met with his onyx orbs for a brief second.

"Remember what I said," she warned, leaving the room to help Naruto tie his tie.

The Uzumaki laughed as his sister fixed the insipid piece of material into a fitting knot. Turning from side to side before a full length mirror he was impressed with the person staring back at him. His tan had come back full force and the suit fit better than he had remembered it in the shop. Tonight was definitely going to be a success.

Neji stood with his uncle as the cameras began their flashing for the evening. He sighed to himself and considered making a run for it. Only when he spotted the Uchiha and Tachibana clan members did he remind himself that he was here for Naruto. For his beloved Naruto, he mentally scolded himself, and with that he calmed and let the reporters have their way with him as he walked towards the grand building that had been chosen to house them for the evening. They would have the top floor to themselves, away from the press as the charity function was held. He inwardly snorted. The only reason this gala occurred was for the wealthy to keep up with one another without each other noticing and making it look like they gave a damn about the poor. He knew there were a scant few exceptions to the rule, his friends being in there, but the whole event made his skin crawl. It was no wonder that Naruto didn't like attending these functions. Another reason that he loved the blonde was his integrity to things like that.

Hiashi looked at his nephew with distaste. The young man had been staring blankly around all night and that was not the press coverage that the Hyuuga Corp needed. Sighing and partaking in a glass of champagne as it passed him, he silently hoped that his brother's child wouldn't prove to be a disappointment tonight. It was not long, however, before he was taken away by a handful of socialites who were curious about his corporation. Neji took the opportunity to sneak away and attempt to get closer to Naruto. He noticed the Uchiha had Rakuen across the room with a group of people discussing business. The raven woman seemed to be heavy in debate with one of the bigger tycoons while Naruto was by a pillar sipping champagne.

"Evening, Naruto," Neji greeted with a boldness he didn't feel.

The blonde almost choked on his drink, but he managed to keep it together. His boyfriend, or should he call him ex-boyfriend now, looked too damn good. It wasn't right. The Hyuuga's long hair had been pulled back, but one strand managed to grace his right cheek and his white eyes that glinted lilac where sparkling in the light of the chandeliers. He was a walking wet dream. Naruto stood up and away from the pillar. Two could play this game. The blonde knew he looked every bit as good as the Hyuuga did. At least he considered the two phone numbers in his pocket a good estimate of attractiveness.

"Evening, Neji," he returned, sipping his champagne.

"You look radiant."

"The sun will do that to you."

"Indeed. I was wondering if we could talk in private."

"Why?"

'_Play it cool,'_ Naruto thought.

"I miss you," Neji whispered, standing as close as he dared.

"Isn't that nice," Naruto replied, facing the Hyuuga, "You miss me after you realize what you had."

Neji bit the inside of his lip to keep from lashing out with something he would regret later. He was becoming a master of that action lately. Tenten had demanded a ten percent raise or she was quitting after his latest biting remark. Begrudgingly he had agreed to it and all was forgiven, but things like that were a sure sign he was losing his precious control. He looked at Naruto. He had to make this right tonight or he wouldn't get another chance. Glancing over at Itachi he wondered how much longer that tycoon could hold his own against Rakuen's debating skill. Not many would expect that the heiress knew just how to run her father's business and run it well.

"Please," he conceded with pleading eyes.

Naruto sighed and nodded, following the Hyuuga into a quiet corridor. When they were alone he could smell Neji's cologne. The simple musk was almost enough to make him come undone, but he held back. The blonde had some pride after all. He might have missed the brunette. Okay, yes he had missed him and it had killed him to see him tonight, but he was not going to grovel. Crossing his arms, he raised an expectant brow and played hard to get. He wanted Neji squirming a little bit before he made his move. The Hyuuga ran a hand through his hair.

"Naruto," he murmured, "I have missed you. When you asked me to marry you I wasn't ready for it. There were so many other things that I was preparing for before a marriage that I pushed your proposal aside."

"Yeah," he said, "I picked up on that by now."

"And I've realized I shouldn't have done that to you. You deserve better than that," Neji murmured, taking a brave step forward, "I love you. I want to mend our relationship and fix this."

"I love you too, Neji," Naruto began, "I want to fix our relationship too."

The Hyuuga breathed a sigh of relief and stepped closer, touching Naruto's cheek. The blonde stopped him.

"But if you can't see a long term future with me, then there really isn't much point in fixing a relationship. I'm nothing but a booty call if there's nothing long term planned out."

"Sweetheart," Neji whispered, touching his cheek again and backing him against the wall, "I do want long term. But right now there are things that have to come first."

"So I'm an option," Naruto deadpanned, "Let me make something clear to you, Hyuuga. When you love someone they come first. Do you think that Itachi let his father insult Rakuen? No. And now here you are, sniffing at your uncle's ass like a lapdog while keeping me a secret because you're too afraid he might pull the plug on all you've worked for because you like dick."

It was true. Neji knew that Naruto was telling the truth, and it made his stomach turn. He hated himself with that assessment. The blonde glared at him and shook his head. Pulling away, he made to leave the corridor but Neji stopped him and pushed him against the wall again. The Hyuuga wanted to cry, but he refrained. He would not weep in front of anyone save for Naruto, but tonight he would not shed a tear even before the blonde he loved. It was too important.

"I'm sorry," he breathed against Naruto's neck, "You aren't an option. You're a priority. My priority, my one and only, love…"

Naruto held the brunette to him, albeit hesitantly, and sighed. He wondered if his sister had noticed he was missing yet. It was doubtful, but he knew that Itachi had been in on this scheme and that his new brother-in-law would suffer for this. Feeling the Hyuuga shift brought his attention back to the present situation. Their eyes met for a minute and he wondered if Neji really meant a damn word he had said just then or if it was all a ruse to get him back. Right now Naruto wanted desperately to believe in him.

"Naruto," he whispered, "I want you to come back home with me. You can move in if you want."

**Rakuen: And that is all she (I) wrote folks! I will update sooner, that is one of my goals for the year ^ ^ Thought I would leave a cliffy! **


End file.
